Three Super Hero Siblings
by KodyS01
Summary: Danny has finally found his family again but now Shadowclaw is planning to split them up for good, he has a growing army to take the Teen titans prisoner and will stop at nothing to destroy them. Will they survive his attacks and win a battle that will leave them at some loss or will Shadowclaw's plans finally become a reality? This story was adopted from Nehamee.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Three Superhero Siblings is an adopted story by Nehamee.

I would like to thank Nehamee for allowing me to adopt this story and I'll do my best to make the story as good as Nehamee has.

This will be my first story that I have put up on here, so I hope I do ok. Here is a link to the first seven chapters by Nehamee to understand what is going on in the story:

s/9510208/1/The-three-superhero-siblings


	2. 30 Days Go By

**Chapter Eight: 30 Days Gone By**

**Here is the very first chapter that I had wrote, which is really the Eighth chapter of the Three Superhero Siblings, I hope it turned out ok for my first time posting on here and I hope you like it.**

Danny

I had woken early today everything still seemed ok, but I would keep wondering where Shadowclaw was? It was like he fell off the face of the earth, but I couldn't believe he would just quiet like that, and my sister was out their searching for any sign of what was going on.

"Good morning, Danny" Starfire greeted as I walked into the Teen Titans living room.

I looked around the room and saw Robin at the computer checking up on the other Titan bases, Raven sat meditating in the corner while Cyborg sat alone playing video games "where's Beast Boy?" I asked as we had become very good friends with my stay here.

"He went to visit Terra..." Robin, my brother answered "Today is the anniversary she turned to stone".

"Oh… Ya…" I replied, I had totally forgotten that it was today and rushed to a different topic "So any news on Shadowclaw?"

"None.. Wolfgirls still searching" Robin stated as he turned around "On top of that Slade vanished, no one has seen or heard from Vlad or Maddie, and several others are missing.. it's pretty fishy".

"Time to eat" Starfire said as she flew in from the kitchen, and I was pretty hungry.. even though the food was from another planet I had gotten used to it during my stay.

Beast Boy

I stood by the statue of Terra wishing for a way to truly free her from her tomb, she had given her life to protect them and had also tried to make amends for her past. Just then I saw an old man with gray-white hair and a small short beard come limping over "Who are you?" I asked.

"I have seen you coming here for a while now" the man rasped ignoring my question "Terra was a good girl".

"You knew her?" I asked.

"..I did" the man rasped his voice sounded ancient "and I know how to free her".

I was shocked by his words as I had just been thinking about them and I turned to the statue of Terra once again "how... I'll do anything" I stated.

The man grinned evilly as I turned back around his eyes began to glow as I stared at them "Anything" he growled, his old voice gone and a sinister deep voice surfaced.

Shadowclaw

I stood in the dark room along with Vlad, Maddie, and a guy with a gold armor suit on named Warp "Do we have him?" I asked.

"Yes sir... we managed to bring him in, didn't even put up a fight" Maddie stated.

"Good... Now are plans can really start to come together..." I told them "it's time for the next part of the plan".

"Yes sir" Maddie stated.

"Make sure you do it right, I'll make sure the girl is occupied, you'll do the rest" I ordered.

"As you wish" Vlad stated.

We will do what we can to Capture Danny Phantom" she said coldly.

"Good" I replied.

**There's my first Chapter and the Eighth Chapter of the story I hope it was good and thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and will keep on reading, and I will try to get the next chapter up very soon.**


	3. A Cold Night

**Chapter Nine: A Cold Night**

**Here is the Next Chapter of the Super Hero Siblings; it is longer than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it and that it's not going too far too fast.**

Robin

I stood outside in the late afternoon as the moon began to just reach the horizon I saw Beast Boy finally come home "You've been gone all day" I stated as he came walking up.

"Whatever" Beast Boy growled coldly.

"Are you ok?" I asked him, surprised at the way he was acting.

"Fine" Beast Boy snapped "Just tired" he growled as he rushed into the tower.

"Ok…" I whispered, surprised by the way he was acting, it wasn't like him.

I stood out their longer staring into the night, minutes passed as I thought of all the danger we have all been through, I just wanted to keep them all safe, especially my little brother. Just then my communicator went off and it was Wolfgirl "How is everything tonight sis?" I asked.

"I found him" She got to the point "I'm going in".

"Wait… should we…" I started.

"No, this is my fight, I'll see you and Danny in the morning" Wolfgirl stated.

"Ok" I replied quietly with a cold feeling that something was wrong "Just be careful, if you want backup…"

"I'll be fine" She stated before I finished my sentence "Good night".

The communicator turned off and the cold feeling was still their I walked up to Danny's room and saw that he was asleep, I shut the door and started for my room when I saw Beast Boy standing their glaring at me.

Wolfgirl

I stood behind a row of large crates inside a big storage unit as I watched the man who killed our family.

I could remember the way they had screamed as Shadowclaw took their last breath away, I remembered that he had asked them something… but all I could remember was that my grandmother had told him that he would never get what he wanted, as she had breathed her last dying breath.

"I know you're their" Shadowclaw growled, taking me by surprise "why don't you come on out, Wolfgirl?"

I slowly walked out of my spot and into the light "How did you know I was going to be here?" I asked him.

"I was counting on it" Shadowclaw replied coldly, just then he rapidly lunged out at me.

Before he could get to me I slipped out of the way and I attacked him, but he blocked it just as I had, we kept on fighting "You're in for a surprise" he growled as I blocked another one of his punches.

"Oh yeah… what's that?" I asked as I attacked him again, this time I was able to hit him and he fell back a little.

Shadowclaw began to grin his evil grin "Right about now some of my people will be storming your little home… and little Danny will have his own little problem to worry about very soon" He growled.

After hearing this I turned and began to rush out of the storage unit "You won't get there in time!" I heard him yell from behind me.

I ran as fast as I could through the streets as most people saw a white blur, they would point and stare, watching as I ran. I couldn't lose my brothers, they were the only family that I had left and I used that to fuel my running as I ran through all of the people and vehicles that got in my way "please… don't let anything happen to them" I whispered under my breath.

Danny

I woke up to a crash outside my bedroom door and went out to see what was going on. As I walked out I saw Beast Boy in the hallway "What happened?" I asked him.

"Danny! Quick, the H.I.V.E members are here, there in the living room, we need as much help as we can get!" Beast Boy reported.

I ran down the hall and into the living room, but it was empty, the only thing I saw when I ran in was Robin tied up and gagged on the floor with a gash on his forehead "Robin!" I shouted as I rushed over.

"Beast Boy…" he gasped, trying to speak as I untied him.

"He's ok" I told him.

"No…" Robin gasped just as the living room door closed.

I turned around and saw Beast Boy, only he was gone, his eyes glowed yellow, and his hair was whiter "Who are you?" I asked.

Suddenly Starfire plummeted into the room through the window as Blackfire came following, Beast Boy rushed out at me, but before he could hit me I turned into my ghost form and he ran right through me "What have you done to Beast Boy!?" I asked.

Then all of a sudden I was beat from behind and turned to see an older version of me, Dan Phantom, he quickly punched me again in the chest and suddenly my ghost powers deactivated and Dan held me up by the shirt "You'll wish you were dead" He growled as he punched my face, I felt the blood on my mouth as he punched me again and then let go.

I saw Raven finally make it to help Starfire with her sister, then I saw Vlad who had Robin in his grip and was forcing him to watch me, I saw that Robin was screaming something…. But I couldn't hear him as my ears were ringing and everything began to blur… Beast Boy grabbed me… then I saw as he shoved a sharp object into my chest… I started to see red…. I began to fall… then I blacked out.

Starfire

"NO!" I heard Robin yell as I saw Danny fall and vanish through a dark hole, Beast Boy held one of the kitchen knives soaked in blood with an evil grin planted on his face.

Then I noticed everyone else had flown off except for Beast Boy, or whoever he was, "I'll kill you!" Robin yelled as he rushed at him.

"I don't think so" Beast Boy growled in an ancient voice that I could have sworn I had heard before.

"Aggh!" Raven yelled suddenly as she fell to the floor and held on to her head as she screamed in pain.

"Raven" I screamed as I rushed over to her side.

"Help…. Robin…" Raven whispered to me filled with pain.

I saw Robin closing in on Beast Boy as he just stood there, then I saw what was going to happen, Warp opened up a portal and grabbed Robin from behind "No, Robin!" I yelled as I flew in.

Before Robin fell all the way in I grabbed his hand, Raven now laid unconscious on the ground and Cyborg was nowhere to be seen "Save yourself" Robin ordered me "let me go".

"No, Robin, you must stay… we still have a chance to save Danny!" I told him.

"You're forgetting…" Beast Boy growled in his ancient voice "he doesn't have a choice… now neither do you".

Then before I could do anything Beast Boy kicked me into the portal along with Robin and we both began to fly through the total darkness.

Wolfgirl

I rushed into the living room, glass was everywhere, and I saw Raven and Beast Boy lying on the ground unconscious "No…" I whispered as a tear began to make its way into my eye "no…" I lost them again, everything felt so cold now, and I felt as if I had failed. This warm night had just turned into a very cold night in the blink of an eye… Then I grew angry, my brothers where gone, my family was gone and I knew who was responsible… Shadowclaw would pay for everything!

**That's the end of Chapter Nine, hope you all liked reading and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I can. **


	4. All is Not Lost

**Chapter Ten: All is Not Lost**

**Here is the Next Chapter of the Super Hero Siblings; it is longer than the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Some sections are smaller in this chapter but overall the chapter is much bigger.**

Robin

I was walking down the alley, everything around me felt cold and dark, I had no idea where I was or what happened to Starfire. My heart felt like it had been ripped into a million pieces as I replayed what had happened to Danny… I had failed, and everything began to fall apart, I just couldn't hold all of these feelings anymore as I fell to the ground and stared down at the badly cracked street and tears that I had held in for so many years began to come rushing out.

Starfire

I was flying high above Jump City, only the jump city I knew wasn't their anymore, the city looked war torn, many of the buildings were boarded up or ripped apart, I couldn't see Robin anywhere but I had the feeling we were both here in the future.

Snow was starting to fall when I saw an old lady opening a door to an old boarded up house, as I flew lower the old lady became very familiar "Hello…" I greeted slowly as I touched the ground.

"Hello, Starfire" the old lady said as she turned around and I saw that I was looking at myself from the future "Come in, we need to talk".

Cyborg

I don't remember anything that happened but when I woke up I was laying in the Teen Titans garage Beast Boy and Raven was standing above me "we were attacked last night" Raven told me.

"Someone must have fried my circuits" I growled, it had made me angry thinking that someone was here and had turned my own body off on me "What happened to the others?"

"We were attacked by H.I.V.E, they were able to take Robin, Danny and Starfire prisoner" Raven replied.

"Then we better get going, I'll bring some back up" I stated as I began to walk out of the garage.

?

We watched as Cyborg walked out of the garage and then I turned to Raven "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes" She grinned evilly as her eyes began to shine bright red.

Starfire

I sat in Future Starfire's couch as she told me of the time we were in now "This time, is what will happen if Danny dies" she explained to me "Right now he needs to be saved and only his brother and sister can find him".

"What happened to everyone else…?" I asked her "how do I find Robin?"

"Everyone is gone now… Robin… Nightwing has changed… but your Robin, you will find him and when you do, you must give him some hope, because that is why my Robin had changed so much… but first you must go to the hospital, go to room seventy-four… he should be their" she told me "You must hurry though".

I followed my future self's instructions and I flew strait for the hospital that was very close to her house, then I flew up to the seventy fourth floor as fast as I could.

As I slowly walked into the room, I saw a young ten year old boy with brown hair and dark green eyes sitting beside an older man on a hospital bed. The man also had brown hair and a short beard he also had a tube of oxygen flowing into him. The boy had his head down as I came in he looked up, his eyes were red and looked as if he had been crying "Hello" I greeted.

As he sat up I saw that his ears were in a way pointed upward and he looked surprised to see me "Starfire…" he whispered.

Robin

I was slowly walking down the destroyed ally as it began to grow dark but I didn't care I just walked not even watching were I was going as I walked I heard something behind me but I kept on walking "Robin!" I heard someone shout as a man with a dark blue costume jumped in front of me "We need to talk".

I stood there and looked up at him and saw that he looked similar to me "I'm Nightwing and I need you to come with me" Nightwing told me.

"No" I stated "I want to be alone".

"You don't have much of a choice, Robin" Nightwing growled as he lunged at me.

Nightwing punched me hard in the stomach as I groaned he then slammed me hard with his knee and grabbed me by my costume, then he threw his fist hard into my face as he threw me onto his back I then began to black out as he walked off with me on his shoulder.

Starfire

I walked down the street with the young boy as we walked past my future self's house he finally began to speak to me "My name is Ben…" he told me.

"It is nice to meet you Ben… but how did you know me?" I asked him quietly.

"Well… I know the future you…" Ben replied.

"Oh, so who was that guy at the hospital?" I wondered.

"He is my father… my real father, he has been in a coma since Shadowclaw's war… my mom had died in the war in order to destroy Shadowclaw, now I live with an adoptive man…" Ben told me.

"Oh… I'm sorry" I told him.

"Well, I'm almost home" he said a little nervously "I guess you should go find Robin… he might be at my real uncles, he lives in the old Titan's tower" Ben told me.

"Ok, thanks" I replied as I watched him make his way to the door, I wondered who his uncle was did I know him or was he just some guy that took over the tower after the war, as I saw Ben go into one of the houses I took off into the sky.

Robin

I sat tied up in the old Titans tower while Nightwing stood in front of me "what do you want?" I asked him.

"I want you to stop this nonsense and go home forget your brother… he is gone, he is dead… the moment they sent him into the ghost world he was gone and he will never come back" Nightwing told me "… And you going after him will only cost your sisters life".

"I know" I said weakly as I listened to what my future self-had just told me.

"Good" Nightwing stated coldly "Remember that, Starfire's on the way".

Then as Nightwing disappeared Starfire came in through a broken window "Robin are you ok?" she asked as she untied me.

"No" I said as I felt the hole in my heart grow deeper "Just leave me alone, go back to your time, I'm staying here".

I began to walk out through the door as Starfire followed "Wait, Robin… we can still save Danny… he isn't dead yet…. We can do it… all is not lost" I heard her say but I kept walking away until I finally got out of the tower and into the night as I felt everything begin to break again, I did wish I hadn't lost, but I saw it happen. I saw as my brother got stabbed, I watched as he almost stopped breathing and as he fell into the dark hole, I've seen the future and I now know that my searching would also cost my sister's life… and everything felt lost to me.

Starfire

I stood there alone in the dark as I had just watched Robin walk away; Just then Nightwing came walking in "You…" I whispered "your Ben's uncle… What did you say to Robin?!"

"I told him what he needed to hear" Nightwing replied "All is lost".

"No… I won't believe that and Robin wouldn't either… he just needs time" I told him.

"Wrong, because of him… his sister is gone, and because of him… his nephew has to live with a drunk and a bad man" Nightwing replied "All because I ran off searching for someone who was gone a long time ago!"

"Just because you failed doesn't mean we will!" I told him as I tried to fly out and find Robin, but before I could Nightwing ran at me, throwing me against the wall, as I watched him get the ropes from the chair to tie me up, I began to black out.

Danny

I was floating through the ghost world as I felt my chest burning from the wound that the Beast Boy impersonator gave to me, I could hardly breathe or move as I thought this would be the end of me but then I felt a hand hold on to my right arm and I felt as someone began to lightly pull me away to a place I didn't know, I then began to close my eyes once again going into another deep sleep.

**That's the end of Chapter Ten, hope you all liked reading and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	5. The Return

**Chapter Eleven: The Return**

**Here is the Next Chapter of the Super Hero Siblings; The Return, this will be somewhat of a Christmas chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. Have a great Christmas everyone.**

Danny

I started to wake up feeling a lot better as I saw the wound had been stitched up and I saw that I was on a bed in a room with posters and several piles of girls' clothing in the corner then I saw a uniform similar to mine with a D on it just as a young girl I hadn't seen in years came walking in "Dani" I greeted her.

"Hi Danny… Merry Christmas!" Dani said as she walked over to me.

"Christmas" I whispered in surprise, I had totally forgotten because of all of the things going on "Wait… are we still in the ghost world?"

"Yes… we are, this is my home, I have breakfast ready for you… come in when you're ready" Dani told me as she smiled and walked out closing the door behind her.

?

I stood their everyday and every night I couldn't move all I could do was watch for days as I stood there, watching my surroundings, then one day I watched as Beast boy and an old man were talking in front of me, I watched as the man put him into a trance then the man changed, he became younger and looked just like Beast boy except with whiter hair and glowing yellow eyes, as the guy took Beast boy I wished more than ever that I could finally wake up from this tomb that I had been living in for years.

Just then I fell forward as my legs burned from the shock of standing for so long and then after so long I could hear myself breathing, I could see my long straight blond hair, I was alive again!

That's when Slade walked in "Hello, Terra it's been awhile" he stated as he began to walk towards me.

Cyborg

We were deep inside the new H.I.V.E Academy along with me were Beast boy, Raven, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, and Argent.

"Where is everyone?" Kid Flash asked as we all walked into a large circular room with three other exits.

The room was decorated with Christmas lights and a wreath hanged above each doorway.

Just then I saw several people up on the second floor watching us, I noticed Mammoth, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, and standing in the center was the Master of Games.

"Hello, Titans… you've finally arrived" the Master stated as we came in.

"Where are our friends?" I yelled up at him.

"No time for chatting… it's Christmas, and I was hoping to… as the new head of H.I.V.E academy to give you all a gift" The Master told us with a sneer "Now Everyone!"

Just then the group jumped down at us and Mammoth came straight at me but before he came near me I blasted him with my arm cannon.

Suddenly I was taken by surprise when I saw Beast boy trip Kid Flash on purpose and he fell to the ground that I didn't see Gizmo attack me from behind, before I knew what was happening I was suddenly shut down once again.

Wolfgirl

I was walking through an alley as I searched for Shadowclaw who had vanished once again since last time. I was still angry for falling for his trick and was also looking for him in order to find my brothers and to save them.

As I rushed around the corner I suddenly bumped into a girl with long blond hair "Oh… I'm sorry" the girl said as she apologized.

"Hey, I recognize you… your Terra" I said surprised because the last I had heard she had been imprisoned as a stoned statue.

"Sorry can't talk" Terra told me as she rushed away and I decided to follow closely behind.

Terra

I rushed past the people as I headed for my destination, after Slade came into the cave when I had come back and after I had agreed to help him and Shadowclaw I was now going to meet someone and take her in.

Once I finally got to my destination, which was a big fancy house, I then knocked on the fancy white door and a girl with black hair and cloth opened the door "Hello… is this Sam Manson?" I asked her.

"Yeah… come in" she said as she let me in "are you another friend of Danny's?"

"Well… in a way…"I told her "We need to talk… Danny may be in danger".

"Oh… ok, we can talk while we walk then" Sam told me as we both left the house together, and I was thinking about how easy this was going as I saw the same girl I had ran into earlier close by, Sam and I began to walk off while I began to tell her about what happened to Danny.

Shadowclaw

I stood in the dimly lit room as I heard Slade walking up from behind me "how is the plan, is the family torn apart?" I asked "and are the others being occupied".

"Yes, Shadowclaw, the plan is moving along just as you wanted...and Terra is now also on our side, she will get rid of Danny's friends… the Game Master is getting rid of Cyborg and Robin is trapped in another time" Slade told him.

Just then Vlad and Maddie walked in "Where is Danny?" I asked them.

"We… can't find him sir…" Vlad said quietly.

"How hard is it to find a wounded child floating in a ghost world?" I growled angrily.

"We will find him sir… or at least I will" Maddie said as she scowled at Vlad.

"You better, and when you do, bring him to me" I growled.

Danny

I was sitting at Dani's table as we had just had breakfast and I was listening to how Dani's life had been going for her, I had also told her about our brother and sister; Robin and Wolfgirl, and how I had been attacked and thrown into the ghost world.

"I'll help in the battle" Dani told me as she took the plates to the sink.

"Ok… then you can meet our brother and sister" I told her as someone knocked on the door "Someone here for Christmas?"

"No… I don't think so…" Dani replied as she went to the door "Oh…"

Just then Skulker burst into the house as he grabbed Dani by the collar and hit her hard "hello Danny… Dani, you two are coming with me" Skulker growled.

"No we won't… I'm going ghost" I said as I began to turn into my ghost form but before I could I felt a sharp jab in my chest as Skulker grabbed my shirt and I went back to my human form.

"How about coming by my place for a little Christmas lock-up" Skulker growled as he held us in each of his fists and flew out of Dani's house, I began to feel dizzy with my chest burning worse than ever and I began to faint once again.

Terra

I slipped into a dark hallway with a huge holding cell that blocks any super human powers, and I saw the real Beast boy in the corner "Beast boy" I whispered to him.

"Terra!" Beast boy almost shouted as he ran over to me and we both held our hands together through the bars "You have to get my out of here, we need to help our friends".

"…I can't… not yet, I'm under cover" I whispered "the team is split apart… but I'm doing this to get them back".

"Be careful Terra…" Beast Boy whispered "get me out of here as soon"

"I will Beast boy… and I will get you out of here as soon as I can bring the team aback together" I told him as I leaned against the bars and kissed his cheek "We will win this war".

"I'll be waiting…" Beast boy stated with glowing eyes.

"Merry Christmas" I said as I began to slip back out of the cell room and back into Shadowclaw's hidden base.

**That's the end of Chapter Eleven, hope you all liked reading it and I will post up the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
